Cap 003: Anúbis
by Kuchiki-Felipe
Summary: Um dos servos de Minus está no Egito


Anúbis: o falso deus do Egito

O grupo de Yoshino havia derrotado um dos servos de Minus, o Elemental da montanha e encontraram o grupo de anjos de estava perseguindo ele. Yoshino encontrou alguem que lhe faria pensar coisas do passado depois de encontrar Miguel, o Príncipe dos Arcanjos.

Yoshino: Ei sai de perto de mim. Não tenho nada a tratar com você. Por enquanto. Disse ela se afastando.

Miguel: Que foi, não gosta mais que eu chegue perto de você, Neko-chan?

Ukyo: Ei será que eles se conhecem? Isso tá estranho. Peguntou desconfiado.

Daisuke: Para de ser intrometido U-chan, não é da sua conta.

Ukyo: Pra começo de conversa eu não perguntei isso pra você seu desgraçado, eu perguntei pra Lisa.

Lisa: Eu sei mais não posso falar, eu prometi à ela, segredo de mulheres, e também isso não é da sua conta.

Daisuke: Viu? Quem mando ser tão idiota, depois eu que sou o burro.

Ukyo: Calado! Você não é ninguem pra falar assim comigo entendeu? Sua voz alterou um pouco.

Daisuke: Olha você consegue falar alto. Ah é a Yoshino não tá perto é por isso né. Você deve ter algum problema de auto-estima: precisa falar desse jeito com as pessoas porque pra se sentir superior algo que você não é . Pra mim é só um animal com problemas de comportamento que precisa ser adestrado.

Ukyo: O que foi que você disse, seu maldito?

Daisuke: você ouviu, não se faça de surdo. Viu não consegue formar uma frase sem um insulto. Ah olha outra cicatriz! Você tá colecionando ? Posso fazer uma?

Ukyo: eu não vou mais te suportar seu garoto idiota eu vou te explodir aqui mesmo

Daisuke: Tente você vai sair pelo menos com parte dos seus músculos rompidos se tentar alguma coisa contra mim.

Ukyo: vamos ver então.... Ele foi interrompido por Kaiji que estava dando tapinhas em seu braço.

Kaiji: Que moral baixa, agora todo mundo te enfrenta com você não fosse nada. Tenho pena de você.

Ukyo: não se meta ou você vai morrer junto com ele.

Daisuke: então foi você que fez essa cicatriz nele. Prazer eu sou Daisuke: Anjo pertencente à legião do Arcanjo Raphael.

Kaiji: Muito prazer, me chamo Kaiji: Kitsune pertencente ao clã Izanagi.

Daisuke: Ah é você é o otouto do Kaname certo?

Kaiji: Sim. Ele olha para o irmão que estava mais sério diferente de antes.

Yoshino: Pronto já chega disso vamos logo ao assunto.

Miguel: Tudo bem. Raphael me informou que os soldados que estavam naquela montanha no despertar de Minus eram só distração. Ele pretendia usar as almas deles para acordar seus verdadeiros soldados e a si próprio quando chegada a hora. Depois ele veio para cá e está dentro dessa esfíngie protegida pelos seus guardas até o momento do despertar completo. "Mais que coisa ele não podia ficar quieto e esperar ser selado". Pensou

Yoshino: entendido, mais isso será fácil, ele não é um dos mais fortes mais se acordar teremos um problema. Vocês aí, destruam os obstáculos para que eu e ele possamos passar sem nos preocupar e selá-lo. Não falhem seus imbecis.

Todos: Tudo bem.

Miguel: ótimo vamos logo seus inúteis.

Ukyo: Nossa vocês se merec..... Lisa tapou a boca dele antes que ele falasse algo.

Miguel e Yoshino: Disse alguma coisa?

Ukyo: não nada.

Eles foram em direção a esfíngie que tinha a forma de um ser estranho com partes de vários animais. Mas eles não conseguiram ir muito longe, pois havia uma barreira impedindo a passagem.

Miguel: Isso não é um problema. Daisuke ela já está vindo?

Daisuke: Sim ela está prestes a chegar. Nesse momento uma figura de cabelos azuis presos por uma fita preta e de olhos violetas apareceu na frente da barreira.

Youko: Pronto cheguei. Demorei demais?

Miguel: não muito está na hora, faça.

Youko: Tudo bem - ela se afastou um pouco e começou a dissipar a barreira, depois liberou a energia acumulada no monumento- Pronto vamos entrar?

Yoshino: O que ela fez?

Daisuke: Ela quebrou as partículas do núcleo da barreira, dissipou e as absorveu e lançou contra o criador dela. É uma técnica difícil de ser aprendida, poucos conseguem fazer isso rapidamente.

Eles entraram por entre os escombros e entraram em uma câmara feita de aço e areia.

E chegaram em uma ampla sala onde alguém os estava esperando. Era parecido com um humano mais sua cabeça estava coberta por uma máscara egípcia em forma de cachorro.

Anúbis: Muito prazer em conhece-los- Curva-se para eles- Sou Anúbis servo de Minus.

Kaiji: outro?

Ukyo: é, mais esse é mais forte que aquele outro. Interessante "Senkai"..........

Anúbis: creio que esse ataque não vai funcionar contra mim, por isso poupe seu tempo.

Ukyo: Co...como isso é possível?

Kaiji: leitura de mente, não é?

Anúbis: sim, eu posso ler a mente de cada pessoa, por exemplo, você não quer falar com seu irmão porque tem medo que de ouvir as verdades que ele tem pra te dizer.

Kaname: isso é verdade Kaiji?

Kaiji: è...é... quer dizer não vou ter mais medo de você de agora em diante, não vou deixar falar aquelas coisas horríveis que você dizia pra mim quando eu era pequeno. Ele começa a se lembrar do passado

Kaname: Que bom meu irmão. Mais não se esqueça do que eu disse: " você só vai ser forte depois que se libertar daquele clã decadente "

Kaiji: depois nós falamos sobre isso.

Anúbis: Oh agora eu estou vendo seu passado Nekomata. Então ele é a pessoa que você..... Yoshino lhe havia desferido um golpe na altura de seu ombro que o impediu de falar.

Anúbis: Então você não gosta do seu passado? Que bom, as pessoas não se devem apegar ao passado. Mais agora é a minha vez de atacar "Madição do Nilo" -Cadáveres e crocodilos do Nilo cameçaram a surgir da terra para servir seu mestre- Então o que vai fazer agora? Lutar ou se esconder atrás daquela pessoa que um dia você chamou de amor?

Yoshino: Eu vou fazer você se calar junto com a merda que você chama de servos. -A energia dela aumentou num nível extremamente alto e seus olhos ficaram dourados- Sabe qual é a habilidade de um Nekomata? Ressuscitar os mortos. Agora você vai ver o que é exército "Levante da Testemunhas"- Esses são todas as pessoas que eu matei até hoje, pelo menos as que valeram a pena, e faço que elas voltem a ter a força que tiveram um dia por algum tempo. Ela fez que levantassem vários corpos que foram em direção aos outros e os dizimaram completamente.

Anúbis: O que ? Eu não consigo mais ler sua mente, eu só vejo um pensamento: matar.

Miguel: Incrível, eu não sabia que ela fazia isso tão bem.

Youko: Agora ele é um homem morto.

Yoshino: perfeitamente. "Senkai". Uma aura elétrica começou a se formar pelo ar e ela desferiu um só golpe no pescoço de Anúbis e começou a abrir o corpo dele e destruir orgão a orgão e dá a carcaça para seus bonecos se alimentarem.

Miguel: coitado ele não merecia tanto. Só os órgãos já estavam bons.

Yoshino: ele quase contou meu passado e morreu por isso.

Quando chegaram á sala principal não havia ninguém lá somente ossos humanos.

Miguel: Droga ele fugiu, chegamos tarde.

Youko: tudo bem ele não vai muito longe.

Miguel: por que você diz isso?

Youko: Metatron enviou outro Arcanjo para o trabalho. Uriel

Daisuke: ele ficou maluco. Uriel vai acabar matando ele.

Ukyo: mais Leviathan-sama também enviou alguém para ajudar não é?

Youko: Sim ele enviou Astaroth e um de seus demônios.

Miguel: então está bem, ele não vai muito longe. Então vamos embora, e Daisuke Raphael mandou avisar que seu primeiro trabalho é hoje.

Daisuke: é verdade, então até mais, não posso perder aquilo. Daisuke vai em direção a saída e abre o portal

Miguel: Yoshino, algum dia você vai voltar pra mim.

Yoshino: vai sonhando.

E depois disso os anjos voltaram para o Tenkai para fazer seu relatória sobre o ocorrido e os demônios fizeram o mesmo

No Meikai:

Astaroth: Preparado

No Tenkai

???: Sim senhor, não vou decepcioná-lo.

Raphael: pronto para o seu primeiro julgamento Daisuke?

Daisuke: Acho que sim, vou me esforçar.


End file.
